Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine in a series of compressor stages, which include pairs of rotating blades and stationary vanes, through a combustor, and then onto a multitude of turbine stages, also including multiple pairs of rotating blades and stationary vanes.
Duct assemblies are provided about the turbine engine and provide conduits for the flow of various operating fluids to and from the turbine engine. One of the operating fluids is bleed air. In the compressor stages, bleed air is produced and taken from the compressor via feeder ducts. Bleed air from the compressor stages in the gas turbine engine can be utilized in various ways. For example, bleed air can provide pressure for the aircraft cabin, keep critical parts of the aircraft ice-free, or can be used to start remaining engines. Configuration of the feeder duct assembly used to take bleed air from the compressor requires rigidity under dynamic loading, and flexibility under thermal loading. Current systems use ball joints or axial joints in the duct to meet requirements for flexibility, which compromise system dynamic performance by increasing the weight of the system.